The field of endevor is the Oil and Gas Production Industry. Reference Downhole Separation Technology Performance: Relationship to Geologic Conditions prepared for U.S. Department of Energy National Energy Technology Laboratory Under Contract W-31-109-Eng-38, Prepared by John A. Vell and John J. Quinn Argonne National Laboratory November 2004. This reference provides no method of separating three phases downhole.